


Glad to Be Alive

by SimplyShelbs16



Series: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021 [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: And Now For Something Completely Different, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings Realization, Romance, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, actions speak louder than words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: For the SherlollyWeek prompt 'How dare you throw away the beautiful gifts you were born with! And how dare you betray the love of your friends! Say you're sorry!'Sherlock's thoughts as he remembers the governor, and yet another take on the aftermath of TFP. Greg wasn't the only one to show up at Musgrave. Sherlock finds himself bewildered at the fact Molly is there.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Series: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199201
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: Sherlolly Appreciation Week 2021





	Glad to Be Alive

**Author's Note:**

> This one got away from me a little bit, but I thought it would be something unique to combine a S3 prompt with a S4 story.

As Sherlock counted down, the gun pressed against the underside of his chin, he willed himself not to think about the repercussions, the hell he was going to put everyone through with his actions. Though, if it saved his friend and his brother, it was all worth it. When Molly would inevitably find out, he silently hoped it would not be too hard on her, though it was a fruitless endeavor to ask for it. Of course, she would be upset. She loved him. And the knowledge of that brought him a sort of peace, knowing that someone as wonderful as her thought him worthy of it.

_"How dare you throw away the beautiful gifts you were born with! And how dare you betray the love of your friends! Say you’re sorry!”_

Her words echoed in his head, the countdown at six now. _Forgive me_ , he thought. Sherlock couldn’t deny that he was afraid. He may have had a death wish once, but after his tangle with Culverton Smith, he knew that to be no longer true. He didn’t want to die, but he’d do it if it meant everyone else he cared for got the chance to live.

“Five.” He felt the tranquilizer hit the back of his neck. Another hit John.

“Four,” he continued. Mycroft looked to be beside himself. Neither made a move to stop his recklessness, most likely out of shock. Sherlock tried to communicate something of the upmost importance to his brother with only a look. _Tell Molly I meant it_.

Mycroft gave the slightest nod, his eyes filled with horror.

“Three…two…” He fell, the inky darkness looming over him. Despite how much he tried to fight it, everything went black.

* * *

When it was all over, the police lights flashing, Sherlock couldn’t even begin to process the events of the day that took them into the late night.

“I just spoke to your brother,” Lestrade informed him.

Sherlock turned toward him, concerned. “How is he?”

“He’s a bit shaken up, that’s all. She didn’t hurt him; she just locked him in her old cell,” he replied.

“What goes around comes around,” John quipped.

Greg agreed. “Yeah. Give me a moment, boys.”

Sherlock grabbed the detective inspector’s attention again before he walked off. “Oh, um, Mycroft—make sure he’s looked after. He’s not as strong as he thinks he is.”

Nodding, Lestrade replied, “Yeah, I’ll take care of it…though, I think someone else beat me to the punch.” He gestured towards where Mycroft stood with a shock blanket around his shoulders. And there beside him, was Molly.

His eyes never left her as he spoke, leaving Lestrade in utter surprise. “Thanks, Greg.”

“Sherlock?” John furrowed his brows. “Are you—“

“I’ll be back,” he told him, making his way toward the one person he so desperately wanted to see. She and Mycroft had looked to be in deep conversation. The closer he got, the clearer it was that she had been crying. “Molly.”

She looked up at him, her relief evident on her face. “You’re okay,” she said, all choked up. 

He nodded, managing a small, reassuring smile. “For the most part.” His eyes flicked over toward his brother, and Mycroft left to give them some privacy. “How are you here right now?”

“A bit of a long story, that,” she told him. “Basically, I knew deep in my gut that something wasn’t right. I practically forced Greg to take me along when I heard.” She laughed, attempting to make light of the ordeal.

“I’m so sorry for the phone call,” he told her. “I would never try to intentionally hurt you, Molly.” Though it wasn’t his fault, the guilt ate at him. If he had just admitted to himself what he fully realised tonight, it could’ve been avoided.

She tilted her head, a smile gracing her lips. “I know. It’s alright. Mycroft told me some of it—only the bit with my involvement. It wasn’t your fault, Sherlock.” He closed his eyes when she reached out to take his hand. Molly studied the cuts that covered it. “He said you obliterated a coffin that was meant for me. I thought he might have been exaggerating, but I see how true it is.”

His breathing uneven, heart beating furiously in his chest, Sherlock couldn’t help the small, shaky gasp that escaped him when she brought the palm of his hand to her lips. “Molly…I—”

Molly shook her head. “It’s okay, Sherlock—I know. You don’t have to say it again…not until you absolutely want to. I’m sorry for that.”

Instead of words he couldn’t properly articulate, he resorted to action. Sherlock leant down and pressed a soft, warm kiss to her lips. His name was being shouted, and he regretfully broke away, his eyes conveying a silent apology. “May I stay with you tonight?”

“Of course,” she answered softly, giving a light squeeze to his hand before letting go.

Sherlock pressed one last kiss to her forehead and flashed her a loving smile before turning away. Words may be failing him for the moment, but he vowed to himself that he would make sure she always knew that he loved her. He knew he would say the words to her in a more ideal moment, and he was glad she had come all the way here to see him. For the first time in a long time, he was glad to be simply alive.


End file.
